ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Starships
For the moment, see Memory Alpha talk:Category tree. That discussion will be moved here shortly. -- Cid Highwind 11:00, 21 Feb 2005 (GMT) ---- moved Category discussion I suggest a number of categories for ships and shuttles. *Category:POWER starships, where POWER is Federation (or Starfleet?), Klingon, Romulan and perhaps something like Alpha and Beta Quadrant starships for minor vessels. Supercategory is simply Category:Starships. *Category:Starship classes. I believe there are few enough alien class-names to allow everything into one category. Otherwise, add the POWER starship classes categories analogous to above. *Category:Small craft *Category:Small craft classes? -- Harry 15:29, 31 Jan 2005 (CET) :I support Starship classes (without subcategories at the moment) and Starships with subcategories POWER starships. In this case, we should define a rough minimum of individual starships necessary to warrant an own subsection. I don't agree to A&BQ starships, because that would be a different sort of division (political vs. geographical) - all starships of powers that don't have their own subsection should be listed directly at Starships. I don't really know what to make of the "small craft" categories, could you be a little more specific here? -- Cid Highwind 17:47, 2005 Jan 31 (CET) "Small craft" is for shuttles, pods, etc. Partially based on list of Federation shuttlecraft, but also including the small number of alien shuttles. -- Harry 18:11, 31 Jan 2005 (CET) :No objections, apparently. Regarding the "POWER starships" categories, I suggest to start with a minimum of ten individual ships for an own subcategory, otherwise those ships should be added to the main category "Starships". If this turns out to be a bad choice, we can always add smaller subcategories after further discussion. I will create Category:Starships and Category:Starship classes now. What still needs to be discussed: Should the subcategory be named "Federation starships" or "Starfleet starships"? -- Cid Highwind 10:54, 21 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::I agree, watching Pd THOR adding all the Starfleet ships... I think Klingon, Romulan, Starfleet, and Other should be subcategories. I agree about the main craft and minor craft subcategories, but I do not like the name POWER Craft, I don't think it defines the category well. ::If you can think of another race (Cardassian?) with a justifiable list of named craft they should be added as well. | Talah Blue 20:06, 22 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::: I considered eschewing action until the discussed subcategorization had taken place; but the general Starships category page states: "The following is a list of all starships - more specific lists are linked to from the main article.". ::: I hope I'm not ruffling anybody's feathers by adding those categorizations... | THOR 20:29, 22 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::::::Does anyone want to use this discussion to try and spawn some of these newer starship categories as new suggestions before it is archived (as Category:Starships is enacted. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 18:02, 16 Mar 2005 (EST) How about adding a category...something like Category:Unnamed starship classes to link together all the other ships that have no specified class designation? Specifically for such ships as the Romulan science vessel, Krenim weapon ship, Rigelian freighter and so on... --Gvsualan 00:37, 9 Apr 2005 (EDT) Starship Definition I'm removing Romulan drone-ship and SS Botany Bay. For one, the intent seems quite clear that this is about ships with given names. So drone-ship sticks out a little and would seem more appropriate if we had a category "Starship types". Second, for all intents and purposes, the Botany Bay is not a starship, it may have made in interstellar journey, but it is not warp capable, which seems to be the point maker. --Gvsualan 23:44, 23 Feb 2005 (GMT) : I disagree with the removal of SS Botany Bay. I don't think that a starship necessarily has to have FTL capabilities. This isn't mentioned anywhere on "starship" (and if it was, it should probably be removed). I agree with the removal of the other article (it's a type, not a ship), although I don't think that a ship necessarily has to have a name to appear in this category - it just has to be an article about an individual starship, named or unnamed. -- Cid Highwind 00:06, 24 Feb 2005 (GMT) :: Starship: "A starship is a type of vehicle that is capable of interstellar travel. Most starships are capable of faster-than-light speeds using warp drive or other propulsion methods." :: As such, I would categorize the SS Botany Bay as a Starship. | THOR 00:54, 24 Feb 2005 (GMT) : Well my "concern" is how the term is used it TOS. They make it sound as if a starship is something that is a bit more than your everyday space vessel. Another case that brings "doubt" to the table about the term comes from ", where the Ferengi aboard the Kreechta identifyed Worfs falsified-sensor reading of a "Federation ship" and specifying it as a "starship" indicates some sort of difference. Further distinguishing it from the warp able-not warp able classification. --Gvsualan 01:01, 24 Feb 2005 (GMT) ---- Federation starships will probably be moved to a subcategory, so it might be a good idea not to categorize all of them right now... -- Cid Highwind 00:10, 24 Feb 2005 (GMT) :Oy! Now you tell me! EDIT - if we go ahead and subcategorize Federation starships, we might as well eliminate List of Federation starships, no? --Gvsualan 01:21, 24 Feb 2005 (GMT) :: I would suggest not to abandon the list, that article does give further information like registry and class, which cannot be stored in the category. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 09:44, 24 Feb 2005 (GMT) ---- I'm a user of this sight for gaming/simming. I was hoping that you would be willing to increase the entries in this section. For an example there is an entry for the Gorn ship in Memory Alpha, but no link to it here in the starship section, you have to know to search for it. However there are probably all sorts of interesting alien ships that could be added here. And like the Gorn they may already have articles in Memory Alpha and are merely in need of being catagorized. :I think you want Category:Starship classes. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:52, 31 August 2007 (UTC)